The present invention generally relates to the field of bottled water coolers, more specifically a kind of bottled water cooler with a hot water sterilization system, mainly used for home or office.
Presently, most of the coolers on the market do not have sterilization systems. Without sterilization, bacteria builds up inside of the cooler. The water becomes contaminated and can be harmful to the user's health. Others invented water coolers with sterilization systems, for example Chinese patent No. 200420081793.6, which is a type of bottled water cooler with an ozone sterilizing system. It contains a water bottle and a cold water tank. In this cooler, an ozonator is set up outside of the cold water tank, and ozone emanating equipment is set up on the bottom inside of the cold water tank. They are connected by a flexible connecting tube. The disadvantage of this kind of cooler is that it is complicated in structure. Installation of the ozonator and ozone emanation equipment is also difficult, increasing production cost. Unless the cooler has proper seals, and a way to deactivate the ozone, maintaining legal ozone emission levels is also difficult.
The present invention is a bottled water cooler with a hot water sterilizing system its structure is simple allowing the present invention to be cleaned less often. The present invention can sterilize by water convection in the cold and hot tank slowing the increase in bacteria and ultimately preventing bacteria.
The present invention is a bottled water cooler with a hot water sterilizing system having a cold tank installed on the top of the cooler. There is a bottle receptacle in it. This bottle receptacle has a probe connecting with the water bottle and the cold tank inside. There is a baffle attached to a hollow baffle leader under the probe. The end of this baffle leader connects with the hot tank installed under the cold tank by a cold and hot tank connecting tube, a hot tank draining three-way pipe and draining pipe. They set up a baffle for the cold tank between the cold and hot tank. The hot tank has a hot tank outlet and a hot tank exhaust tube between the cold and hot tank. There is also a straight tube with a valve that connects the cold and hot tank.
Inside of the probe is a check floating seal fitting. The check floating seal fitting is made up of floating board, restricting bolts and mat piece which can prevent the floating board from falling off. The floating board is a thin disk shape and there is circular groove on it. The check floating seal fitting is made up of a float and rail on the probe. The rail can prevent the float from falling off. On the float, there is a fixed round seal ring or in the probe there is a fixed circular seal ring. The check floating seal fitting is made up of a protruding shaped float and rail which is on the probe and can prevent the float from falling off. On the float protruding disk, securing a round seal ring or inside the probe securing a circular seal ring. The float is solid or hollow. The stated valve is a solenoid valve or an electrical valve.
In the present invention, in between the cold and hot tank is a straight connecting tube. The heated water, using convection principles, enters into the cold tank through this tube, and sterilizes the cold tank using high temperatures. Also, the check floating structure installed on the bottle receptacle can prevent the water in the bottle from convecting to hot water, thereby preventing water in the bottle from being heated and wasting the bottled water.